You Were There For Me
by HollyoaksForever
Summary: Requests for TomXPeri. This is just a one shot of them together. Forgive me if its not great i have created this so late. Any improvements let me know and any requests or anything. They're both not on character list so i'm just gonna add Leela in. Not sure if she will make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

I have started this one really late so please forgive me if it isnt my best. Peri and Tom requested story. Again if you wanna see any more chapters pls let me know by reviewing. Also any ideas to include within this story that you'd like to see or any improvements. Might keep this as a one shot, but it depends on whether you like it or not. Please forgive me if the writing doesnt seem realistic enough, we havent really seen that much of Tom and Peri being together so i havent really got that much inspiration to start this story with. All rights to Hollyoaks apart from this story. Thanks :)

(Also, i think i might make this as the first day at Hollyoaks College/High School or whatever its called when Peri and Tom meet. Some roles have changed also, like some teachers have different jobs and so on) -Sorry its quite short.

Peri's Day

''Have a good day sweetheart'' the blonde spoke to her 'daughter'.

''Will do, thanks mum'' the brunette replied, hugging her 'mother'.

''You will let us know how your day has gone, wont you?''

''Yes dad!''

The bell rang through the court, indicating it was the warning bell for the start of the first day at Hollyoaks High School.

Peri sighed, hugged both her 'parents' and slowly but surely nervously strolled to the front of the High School, just about hearing two 'good lucks' in the distance.

She then waved at them as she reached the double doors of the building.

As she was still uncomfortable and nervous, she kept her head bowed as she continued to stroll through the building.

When she walked around the corner, she had bumped into a student.

''Ey! Watch where ya goin' '' came the high voice of the one and only Finn O'Connor.

Robbie just looked at Finn and then nodded to Peri and snarled, glaring at her. ''What he said''

Peri then felt tears gradually building just at the back of her eyes.

''Aw is the little girl gonna cry?'' Robbie teased, causing Finn to laugh. ''What you gonna do? Phone your mummy and see if she will arrest me?'' Finn caught on.

Peri just shook her head. ''Please, dont be nasty to me its my first day'' she whispered as she began to walk over to her designated locker.

''Er nah, you aint goin nowhere, got it?'' the scouse continued.

''Yeah'' Robbie nodded as they began to corner Peri. Just as they got closer and she closed her eyes, someone had interrupted them.

''Leave her alone!''

''Ah yeah? You gonna start or what? Bring it on!'' Finn spat, getting into the boy's personal space.

''I said, Leave. Her. Alone.'' he spat back, standing his ground.

''Wanna make me?'' he taunted.

The bell had then rang and signalled the start of lessons and Finn sighed, turning to his partner in crime and then turning to Peri and the boy. ''This isnt over!'' he spat once more, pointing to each of their faces.

As soon as both Robbie and Finn had left, Peri sighed out of relief and turned to her locker to put the books she didnt need for the first lesson in and closed it. She then turned to the boy who was standing still in the spot the two other boys had left him in.

The boy smiled. Peri smiled back awkwardly. The boy took this as his opportunity to introduce himself.

''They're not really nice to anyone, them you know'' he stated. ''They used to tease me when i was new here, probably to get a reputation. Anyway'' he continued, holding his hand out in greeting. ''Im Cunningham'' he flustered. ''Er... Tom Cunningham.''

Peri laughed ''Have you been watching too much of James Bond or somethin'? Anyway..'' she sighed. ''Nice to meet you Tom. Thank you for sticking up for me, Im Peri Lomax'' she smiled and shook his awaiting hand.

''Nice name'' he complemented, blushing.

''Thanks'' she smiled.

''Erm, can i ask what lesson you have first?'' Peri asked.

''I have Maths. What about you?''

''I think i have the same'' she smiled.

''Follow me then'' he smiled, leading the way with his hand and introducing everything they had both come across.

As soon as they both had reached their Maths class, their teacher got a bit hacked off. ''Mr Cunningham, why are you so late?'' he shouted.

Tom sighed to himself and looked at his watch. They were both only 5 minutes late. The teacher always did this to him, it was like he was just the only student who he had a grudge for. He was known as big old mean nasty Mr Patrick Blake.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the change in writing, im probably going to stick to this one now. My computer is freaking out. The plans for this story are what you guys want. So ive had some requests of Leela and David/'Ziggy' to get married (this may/may not happen- not sure). Around that, i will try and add some of the latest newcomer, Cameron. I will try and add a bit of drama but i do need some reviews- just to support me and suggest ways of the story's path. I appreciate them so much, you all make me smile. Thank You.

2

''He was mean''

''Yeah, tell me about it'' the boy chuckled back. ''He's always like that'' he continued as they both walked beside each other in the school's hallway.

Tom had stopped, causing Peri to also. He then scratched his head and looked sideways.

''Er, i dont, um, suppose that you, um''

''Spit it out'' she laughed, causing him to turn red.

''Can i walk you home?'' he questioned and carried on before Peri could answer. ''It's just that, i feel like we might be friends after today, you know, after talking and stuff'' he continued.

Peri just laughed softly and walked up to her locker.

''Of course you can, maybe one day you could come over for lunch or something? You know, you could become one of my close friends, it would mean a lot to me as i dont really have any today- Uh, i mean, thats if you would want to?'' she replied, continuing to retrieve her books from the locker.

''Yeah'' Tom answered rapidly, nodding his head, causing Peri to burst out laughing.

''What?''

''You look just like that dog. You know the one who advertises something with that comedian? I think her name is Dawn-''

''French?''

Peri then nodded her head, smiling as they went to walk out of the double doors of the entrance of the school.

Then, the image of the advert jumped into Tom's head and he squinted his eyes at the young girl.

''Are you suggesting i look like Churchill? The Churchill dog that nods?'' he stammered, surprised.

Peri nodded slowly and patted him on the shoulder. ''Come on, i cant be late home''

''Ya alright babe?'' came the strong cockney accent.

The blonde sighed and shook her head. ''I just cant deal with it anymore, first my dad's been having an affair on my mum, then ive got to deal with Cameron and the lies mum's told me, and worst of all, i have to keep dealing with the fact that MY daughter calls MY mum 'mum'. I just wish they'd never had dealt with me'' she sighed again, placing her head in her hands, leaning on the dining table.

Ziggy then placed his hand on the back of her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. ''Lee, look. If your mum and dad dint deal with ya, then where would Peri be, ey? Think of it this way, she's probably had a better life like this, and you might have too in all seriousness. You might not have been able ta cope with her at such a young age''

Leela's head shot up in surprise. ''So you're still gonna be with me even though you know about Peri?''

Ziggy chuckled and held her close to him. ''Yeah, of course. Im not gonna lie to ya,i was a tiny bit shocked, but there is more shocking things in this world'' he shrugged. ''And if and whenever you need support about the Peri situation, im always gonna be here'' he continued, swallowing the lump in his throat, following the antics of what had happened the previous afternoon. He stroked the mark he had received yesterday, due to Leela's self defense. He remembered and was very disappointed with himself as he should be.

Leela looked up to Ziggy and held his face in her hands. Her facial expressions went from those of love to those of hatred and shock as she noticed the mark she knew she made.

''Get out!'' she screamed through the household. ''I SAID GET OUT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRASHED THIS PLACE YESTERDAY AND HURT ME! YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER HURT ME! HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT AND STAY OUT! MAYBE GETTING WITH CAMERON WILL BE BETTER THAN BEING WITH YOU, AFTER ALL HE IS PERI'S FATHER!''

Ziggy shot up. ''Leela, im so so-''

''NO IVE HEARD ENOUGH! GET OUT!'' She screamed, bellowing in pain coming from the heart, starting to sob. ''I thought i could trust you! YOU of ALL people!'' She shouted, pointing to the door, where two companions were stood.

''Pez...''  



End file.
